The other half of the soul
by blackphanthom
Summary: ...Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win. Stephen King. Will be your family support enough to survive the loss. This is a team love for TonyI change the summary because of the next twist in the story
1. Searching

**WARNING** This might be a big tear-jerker. I wanna give a warning.

* * *

The other half of the soul.

* * *

_We humans like to believe we're born complete , but that's not true. We're born , with half of our soul, that determine the search of our entire life, looking in every place to the right person, to the owner of the other half of our soul.. We are prisoners of our heart, always in a mad search, and when we find that person, its almost impossible to let it go._

_That's what you are for me , Tony, the other half of my soul. I'm so happy to see that you are fine._

Anthony Dinozzo looked up from the letter, and, for a moment, it seemed as though time had stopped. The HQ was alarmingly quiet -- not a rustle of paper nor a ring of a telephone disturbed the peace. His gaze fell to Gibb's desk, and he saw him shaking his head at something he was reading in his computer, his jaw firm as he peered at the screen..

Tony swallowed, his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest. With shaking hands, he snatched the envelope off the desk and turned it over, examining the return address. _California_That's all. No name, no street address. Nothing.

The elevator's door opened and Ziva and McGee walked out of the bullpen. Tony looked up to see his boss making a bee-line for the desk, and the expression on the older man's face told him that Gibbs had noted the sudden change in his face.

"What's up, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

Tony's throat felt thick, like a wad of cotton had been shoved down his esophagus, and he swallowed again in an attempt to find his voice.

"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked, propping himself on the edge of the desk.

Tony nodded slowly, gazing up at the man looming above him. Gibb's gaze fell to the paper clutched in his hands, and Tony looked down to see the letter shaking in his grip.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked, reaching out tentatively to grab the sheet, his eyes seeking permission as his fingers closed around the material.

Finally, two words made their escape from Tony's throat. "A letter," he croaked.

"From who?" his boss asked, pulling the paper firmly out of Tony's almost vice-like grip.

"Uh... Tony closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair. "Jeanne, I think... Maybe."

Gibbs eyes shot up from the letter, surprise fluttering over his face. "Jeanne?"

The young agent nodded. "Yeah, I think so," he said, relieved that his voice seemed to be coming back.

Gibbs read the letter quickly, then looked back down at his stunned agent. "When did you get this?"

"Today," he said. "It came with the mail. I just got around to opening it now."

Gibbs snatched the envelope off the desk and looked at the handwriting. The letter had been mailed to the building, addressed to Anthony Dinozzo.

"No signature? No return address?" Gibbs asked, though the questions were obviously rhetorical.

Numbly, Tony nodded, his gaze falling to the floor as he pondered the significance of those "oversights". If the letter was from Jeanne, why hadn't she included her name and a return address _unless_ she didn't want to be found? But then why send a letter if she didn't want to meet him?

A firm hand on his shoulder broke through his thoughts, and he looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. "You okay, Tony?"

Tony managed another slow nod, his body working on automatic while his brain ran into overdrive trying to decipher the meaning of the letter.

"Do you want me to have this dusted for prints?" Gibbs asked, indicating the paper he held with a slight raise of his hand. "We might be able to find out the writer's identity."

Tony's heart stopped for the briefest of moments. "I... Uh... I don't know," he stammered. "I mean, if she wanted me to find her, she'd have given a return address."

Gibbs frowned. "We're not sure it's from Jeanne, Tony. She doesn't say something related to you in anyway. Hell, for all we know,it could be some stalker psycho."

"That's a bit paranoid, don't you think? I mean, I know about my track record with psychos, but why would anyone want to lie about being her," Tony commented, his voice noticeably steadier. He pushed himself out of the chair and maneuvered around the desk, taking a deep breath as he passed his boss. "I'm gonna go get something to drink," he muttered absently as he made his way toward the elevator.

Gibbs slid to his feet and followed after his young agent. "I can get this to Abby A.S.A.P., Tony. We could have an ID on this by tomorrow morning, maybe even tonight."

"I don't know that that's such a good idea, Boss." Tony hurried toward the elevator, but Gibbs only increased his pace to keep up with the younger man.

"Why not, Dinozzo? Don't you want to know who is? I know I sure as hell do. It's a pretty damn cryptic letter, and, I don't particularly like the way she ended it. 'I'm so happy to see that you're fine,'" he read. "That leaves the ball in his court, like she's watching you, or something."

Tony spun around suddenly, and Gibbs almost plowed into him. "You think?" he blurted, his eyes wide. "You think she really want to meet me and..." his voice dropped off suddenly, and he turned quickly back around, resuming his swift pace to the elevator. "I guess if she is, she doesn't _want_ to see me, Boss. Maybe she never forgive me for what I did, maybe I will never do"

Tony ducked into the elevator, leaving Gibbs staring to his own face in the silver doors.


	2. Finding

DISCLAIMERS: They don't belong to me, but play everyday in my head.

A/N : Sorry for not being able to write an intro in the first chapter, but I was kinda in a hurry and I don't want to spoil something before the intense part. This is a five or six chapter fanfic (almost finished, Yeyy!!) I hope you enjoy the rest .

**Thanks to the wonderful :ILU Greg, Shirik and DXRULES103, for dropping me a line about this and for all the wonderful people who read this silly story. YOU ARE GREAT**

**THE OTHER HALF OF THE SOUL**

**CHAPTER 2**

**FINDING**

The next morning, Tony,Ziva and McGee sat in the office, listening to their very angry boss vent some emotional steam.

"I don't know _how_ our guys slipped up, but I _know_ it wasn't anyone in this department," he ranted, casting a glare at his team members . "That's not stopping the director from breathing down my neck, which means I'm breathing down yours! Got it?" Said Gibbs slamming the phone

"Now, we've still got two witnesses" Gibbs said. " Tony, I want you personally in charge of the questions, you hear me. No more slip-ups. Use those police senses of yours, your undercover skills, whatever, just see to it that those witnesses sing like birds."

"Uh, boss," McGee interrupted, his voice hesitant in the face of Gibb's tirade. "Is that a good idea?"

Gibbs turned his dark gaze onto the younger man, and Timothy nearly cringed under the glare.

"What did you say, McGee?" Gibbs asked, his voice low and dangerous.

McGee swallowed, glancing at Tony, but the ex-detective kept his gaze straight ahead. "I mean the woman, Sandra was the girlfriend of this ex-navy arm dealer and a witness, too," the young man ventured, "which means she's also a target. Having her talking with us in front of a lot of people.. well, isn't that sorta like putting her in the line of fire?"

Gibbs took a long deep breath before replying. "Thank you for your concern, McGee. However, I said Tony was in _charge_ of questions and also security, I did _not_ appoint him bodyguard. Ziva and you have that duty, but Tony--" he threw a hard glance at his senior field agent, "--is going to hand-pick the rest of the team and give the safe house a very thorough once-over. I'd have staying there until Tony end the interview and leave the girl in there with another security team"

"Oh," McGee said, sinking deeper into his chair.

"That's _so_ reassuring," the computer's geek muttered.

Tony cracked a small smile,walking away to the bathroom.

"What was that, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, Boss," Tim replied quickly.

The conversation was interrupted for someone calling the older's man name , and Gibbs looked up in irritation. "What!" he barked.

Excuse me agent Gibbs, but this young lady was asking for Agent Dinozzo..and considering what you told us about , I think that..."

"Agent Gibbs?, ask hesitantly the lady in question"

"Yeah, that would be me," Gibbs said, approaching the stranger. "What can I do for you?"

The woman looked at Ziva, then McGee, then returned his gaze to the older man as she stepped into the cubicle. She extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Jeanne Benoit" she said, shaking hands with the agent. "I understand you are Tony's boss?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yeah, as a matter of fact..."

The woman smiled nervously. "Good, I'm here to see him. I really wanted to talk with him."

"What?" Ziva asked. "Why now? And why are you here ?"

The woman's smile faltered, and she glanced briefly at Ziva. "Well, I was in Washington, and I... uh... well, this is somewhat personal. Look, you'd just please tell Tony that I was in here and that we need to reunite"

"Oh, and just why, might I ask?" Gibbs said, sitting behind his desk.

Jeanne took a deep breath. "As I told you this is something personal I was just interested in knowing Tony's surrogate family," she said, glancing nervously at the team.

Gibbs rose to his feet, taking a step toward the woman. "What's your interest in Tony?"

Jeanne took a step back from the towering agent, casting another anxious glance at Ziva. "Well, I had kind of hoped to talk with him in private for a moment."

Just in that moment Tony walk in the cubicle, his chest heavy with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. "Jeanne? What are you doing in here?" he asked, clenching one fist behind his back to steady the trembling in his voice.

Gibbs turned around to look at him, his brow lined with sudden concern at Tony's tone. He gave the younger man a critical once-over, then turned his gaze back to Jeanne, his eyes filled with sudden sadness.

"Tony, Uh... well, this isn't the way I'd planned it," Jeanne began, taking a step around Gibbs to stand in front of Tony. "I wrote the letter," she stated, "which I _hope_ you got by now. Did you?"

Tony's jaw dropped open, and he nodded.

Jeanne smiled, extending one hand out to the younger man. "Hello, Anthony Dinozzo. I'm Dr. Jeanne Benoit, can we start from zero again."

"WHAT?!" Ziva asked, grabbing the edge of the desk as though she needed the support.

Tony's legs gave way, and he dropped back into his chair. Gibbs took a step toward Ziva and McGee, giving the couple some space.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the way I imagined meeting you again" Jeanne said, sinking into the chair next to Tony. "I know this must be a shock for you."

Tony nodded again. "Yeah, you could say that." He fidgeted under the woman's intense gaze, trying to be subtle as he examined the woman's face for some resemblance of hate or revenge. He thought he saw a bit of rage around the eyes, but he couldn't really be sure.

Tony cleared his throat. "Um... I'm gonna go get some coffee, . You want some?"

Ziva watched the couple leave. The soft hiss of the elevator's doors seemed amplified in the now-silent room. Almost reluctantly, Ziva looked back at the now empty desk of her partner. She really wished Tony had stayed, because she have a really bad feeling about all this, and her mind had become a sudden blank. Her arms and legs felt cold, almost numb, and her lungs suddenly felt much to small, as if they couldn't possibly take in enough oxygen to fill the need.

"So," McGee began, looking almost as nervous as Ziva, "Will Tony be okay?. Don't you think that maybe he will be in danger, Boss?."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and managed a shaky smile. "I've got his six , McGee. I've got his six."

At the restaurant,the couple was dealing with a very unconfortable silence,.. " Jeanne.. I...Uh!..I'm sorry!"

"I know. Sorry I left so abruptly. I really was planning on staying and fix the things, but I lost my nerve." She managed a shaky chuckle. "It turns out your girlfriend's a chicken. Pretty disappointing, eh?"

Tony took several deep, calming breaths. Finally, he asked, "When did you come back?"

"One month ago," she said. "I met mother at Paris and talk to her, she explain me a lot of things that I never imagine, Its seems that you really never know yours beloved ones" She smiled sheepishly. "I was, obviously, _very confussed_, and, fortunately, I've also matured a lot."

"So you met your mother..." Tony prompted.

" I don't tell her anything about you" Jeanne forced a smile, focusing on controlling his breathing. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

Tony chuckled. "Im not her favorite person, I guess," he said, then his face grew more serious. "So, anyway, I know this is all a shock for you. It was for me, too. I don't know how you're feeling about this, but I'd like to let you know some more... if that's okay."

Tony closed his eyes briefly, feeling his heart hammering in his chest and his blood roaring in his ears. He half-wondered if he were dreaming. Maybe he'd wake up in a few minutes and find himself in his room back at his department, alone.

"Tony?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Jeanne "Yeah, sure. This started like an assigment, I was following a lead to... ."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

* * *

"Doctor Jeanne Benoit," Ziva said. "Clean as a whistle." She studied the report displayed on the screen for a moment longer, then glanced back at McGee.

"Not entirely clean as whistle," McGee commented, and, when Gibbs looked curiously back at the screen, added, "She did receive two citations for speeding, and she was in an auto accident four years ago."

Ziva grunted. "And she's still on the streets, free as a bird. Unbelievable," she muttered dryly. With a sigh, she pointed to the photograph and glanced at the two men seated in the office. "This picture was obviously taken years ago. Look at it Gibbs, it doesn't even really look like her. I wonder how frequently they update the driver's license pictures in D.C.," she commented.

"The picture may be a bit old, but it does look like her," McGee remarked. "Just because she had long hair in the picture doesn't mean it's wasn't her. Lots of people change their looks everyday. You're taking this partner loyalty thing a bit too far, Ziva. Stop being so paranoid. It's not like she was a murder or something"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. Her body language was odd,she was acting very nervous!"

"Of course she wouldn't be nervous about meeting Dinozzo after what happened," Gibbs interrupted..

The Mossad's agent sighed. "I know. It's just that--"

"You're feeling a bit threatened perhaps?"

Ziva's head snapped around to look at McGee. "Threatened? What's that supposed to mean?"

McGee raised his eyebrows and propped himself on the edge of the desk. "Come on, Ziva. You're the only female company that Tony had for a long time" he glanced at the woman, "until now."

Ziva released a sharp chuckle, but it sounded more like a bark. "If you're saying I'm jealous, that's ridiculous. I'm not jealous, and I'm not feeling threatened, and if that girl really loves Tony, then I'm happy for the both of them."

"I'm sure," McGee muttered.

Ziva clenched her jaw. "Yeah, that's better."

Gibbs grunted and took up his now-vacant chair, turning his attention back to the computer as he began typing vigorously on the keyboard.

Tony walked into the office and his teammates rose to their feet. "What's up, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, glancing between his senior field agent and the rest of his team.

"We talked boss, that's all ?"

"Sure, Dinozzo. What the veredict?"

"We are trying to start again."

"Sounds okay." He looked past Tony at the israeli woman standing behind him, noticing the thin sheen of perspiration on the woman's forehead. "So, you're okay with this ?"

Tony nodded. "I think so, yes."

He glanced briefly at Tony. "Well, congratulations to the both of you. But we still have a lot of work to do, and cupid doesn't work for us, so move your ass, Dinozzo."

Tony looked warily at Gibbs. "Yeah, thanks, Boss."

Gibbs could tell by the tone in Tony's voice and the look in his eyes that the kid knew exactly what he had meant by those words. It was obvious Tony hoped that Gibbs and the rest of his family would get along, and the silent plea in his agent's gaze sent a twinge of guilt through his chest. _Okay,Tony,_ he promised silently, _I'll behave myself._

Clapping his hands together eagerly, Gibbs forced a broad smile on his face and asked, "So, where will be able to finish this case in this century?"

"Sure,boss Sounds great."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS


	3. The dark side of the soul

**THE OTHER HALF OF THE SOUL**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE SOUL**

Thanks for all the wonderful people who read and review this work.

Thanks to DXRULES103 for the amazing quote

And THANKS for the master Richefic, for the wise remark.

_**"...Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." Stephen King. **_

Tony walked into the living room of the apartment he shared with Jeanne since two weeks ago at six-thirty and saw Jeanne sitting at his desk, typing furiously on the computer. Shifting his backpack on his shoulder, he walked up to the woman.

"What're you working on?" Tony asked.

Jeanne flinched in surprise, her head snapping. "Uh, just doing some research ." She glanced back at the monitor, clicking the mouse as her eyes drifted over the screen.

Tony maneuvered around the desk to look at the computer screen. _Medica __Online_ stood in bright red colors at the top of the web page.

Jeanne grinned. "The internet is a wonderful thing, isn't it? One subscription and I get full access to Medicaldatabase."

Tony smiled, picking his backpack from the floor. "I've to go?"

Jeanne nodded. "Okay, I'll be here,just return soon."

Tony turned and headed into the hallway. The doctor shut down the program, watching the young man retreat, then yanked her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the autodial. Three rings sounded before the other line was picked up.

"I've got some news," she announced without preamble. "Tony and I are getting along fine. He's feeling guilty, so things are easier than I thought they'd be... Uh-huh... Yeah, about as well as expected... The thing isn't that bad. I've found a lot of the information needed... No... We're scheduled to meet at four this afternoon, so you wanna move it up a bit?... It's hard to say. I guess we'll just have to see. Okay?... Okay. I'll be ready, no problem." She ended the connection and returned the cell phone to her pocket.

OoOOOOooooOo

"Do you think they'll comply?" the fat man in the expensive suit asked, taking a puff on his cigar as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not sure. We really didn't have as much time as we'd planned."

"You have apparently convinced him that you're in love with him. That should be sufficient, Miss Benoit."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, I got you the information from Dinozzo's computer, so I'd like the payment, now."

The fat man opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a large wad of cash. "Your ten grand."

"It was twenty," the woman amended.

The fat man shook his head. "Only if the feds dissapear."

Jeanne Benoit bit his tongue as she grabbed the money. "If your men have 20 collective IQ points among them, that shouldn't be a problem."

"We'll see."

"Why this little charade? Why not just snatch someone he cares about?"

"Like who? His boss, the ex-covert-ops-special-forces federal agent? Or perhaps his partner Ziva David? A lady who apparently likes to snap human bones quite often. Besides, this afforded you the opportunity to get your revenge."

"Okay, so what about Tony ? You could've just snatched him ."

The fat man shook his head. "Too much security, and the past incidences show that Agent Gibbs is quite adept at finding his partner. We have researched this thoroughly, Miss Benoit believe us. You just need to stick to the plan, take your man outside and when you come back, all that you'll find it will be a bunch of corpses. You have your money, the rest is of no concern to you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Jeanne replied. "I'll be heading back to the NCIS building now. Don't contact me until Gibbs is out of the count, and then only on the cellphone."

"Of course," the fat man said. "Good-bye, Miss Benoit. It was nice doing business with you."

OooOOOooooOo

* * *

"Tony!"

Tony spun around in time to catch his lover as she barreled into him, wrapping firm arms around his torso. "Oh sweetheart , are you all right?"

Tony blushed, returning his lover 's hug as he glanced in embarrassment at Gibbs. The older agent raised his eyebrows and rose out of his chair.

"Jeanne, what are you doing here?"

Jeanne released Tony, pulling back to get a good look at him. "I heard about an incident at the pier and become afraid. Good thing I catch you here ."

"Hello, Jeanne," Timothy McGee said, moving around his desk to stand next to the pair. "How are you?"

Jeanne turned toward McGee, her face breaking into a warm smile. "Oh just wonderful. I had a great time at home." She looked back at Tony. "Now you're going to tell me what's wrong."

Tony took a step back, his gaze faltering. "It was just a routine case, Jeanne."

"If you weren't working with NCIS, this kind of thing wouldn't happen to you, Tony," Jeanne replied. "I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all."

"I know," Tony said, rising to his feet. "Look, why don't we go grab a bite to eat? There's a little deli at the end of the block." He glanced at Gibbs, who gave him a small smile and a brief nod.

"What about you Ziva, did you like to join us, so we can talk a little about my sweet love" asked Jeanne to a stunned Ziva.

"Uh,uh, yeah sure, why not? I love the idea" Said Ziva in her best poker face

"Great" the young doctor chirped " Just let me make a detour to ladies room, come on, I'll be right behind you"

"See ya' boss"

Gibbs sighed, seeing his two agents walk away " Dammit.! _Maybe he was behaving too much"_

OooOOOooooOoO

* * *

Daniel Barnes pulled the headphones out of his ears and turned off the recorder. Flipping open his cell phone, he dialed the boss.

"Barney, here. They are together. It's good... Uh-huh." He saw Dinozzo and a woman exiting the NCIS building. "Uh, that kid DiNozzo just left with some woman -- .. Uh-huh. You sure? I mean, he's right in front of a Federal building... Yeah, I know he's one of the traitors, but what about... Yeah, that'll send a message, but these are federal agents, and... Of course, Sir. Right away."

He flipped the cellphone closed and started the engine, driving the black sedan passed DiNozzo and the woman. Parking the car in a place that gave him just the right angle, he rolled down the side window and grabbed the rifle from beneath the blankets in the back seat. The tinted windows provided him the privacy he needed, and he aimed the crosshairs on the young man walking down the street.

"Sorry, kid," he muttered. "This just ain't your day."

OooOOOooooOoO


End file.
